


Special Kind Of Breakfast

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: The boys prepare Magnus and Alec breakfast. Cue : lots of fluff





	Special Kind Of Breakfast

Max was following his big brother around the kitchen as the little Shadowhunter was looking over the counter as the two of them were on a mission; prepare their fathers  _ breakfast.  _ Alec and Magnus were in the bathroom, getting ready for the day, so the two children had to be fast. They had already gotten most of the things ready; little Rafael had already put the eggs on and little warlock was slowly preparing pancakes with his magic as he couldn’t reach the stove yet. Also, they were big boys and they prepared  _ coffee _ for their dad. They knew that Alec couldn’t start the day properly if he didn’t have his coffee.

 

Rafael didn’t get what was so interesting about coffee, it was yucky. He tried drinking it and it was really bitter, even if he put ton of sugar inside. It wasn’t up to his liking and why his father loved drinking it so much was beyond him. He much rather drank tea with Magnus, who was more of a tea guy than Alec. Rafael looked to his brother, who yelped and he quickly went over to his side. “Rafe, I think it’s burning,” said Max with a little voice and turned the pancake to the other side with magic and indeed, it was  _ burned.  _

 

“Oh, no,” shrieked Rafael, who ended up forgetting about his eggs as he wanted to be a good big brother and help the younger one out. “Well, they won’t see it if we put it on this side,” said the ten year old as he was tapping his finger against his lip and then he frowned. “I’m sure it tastes good, we did Papa’s recipe,” he said and Max nodded as he carried over the pancakes onto the plates, making sure to put them on with the good side facing up and then placed them onto the table.

 

“I’ll go get blueberries,” said Max happily and giggled as he waddled over to the fridge and he happily chuckled. He loved blueberries, his fathers loved blueberries; everyone loved blueberries. He was Blueberry, everyone loved him, was what decided Max and was happily giggling as he was placing the blueberries over the pancakes and Rafael only then remembered about the eggs. Luckily, they weren’t burned just… very,  _ very _ well done and Rafael sighed in relief.

 

“Phew,” said Rafael and quickly placed the eggs off the stove, carrying them over to the table as well, where Max was still arranging the blueberries, wanting to give Papa and dad equal amount of them and he was happily looking over to Rafael, who served the eggs onto two other plates and then went over to get the coffee as well and wrinkled his nose when he smelled. He didn’t like the smell either. 

 

“Dad likes orange juice with his coffee,” said Max and Rafael clasped his hands together.  _ Right.  _ That was why he went to get two glasses and fresh orange juice from the fridge, quickly putting them onto the table and Max started jumping up and down when he felt footsteps coming closer to the kitchen; their parents were finally ready for the day and the boys couldn’t be happier about their little surprise. Max quickly snapped his fingers and conjured some pretty and fancy napkins and then went over to Rafael, who was now at the door.

 

Magnus and Alec could hear that something was going on in the kitchen, happily chatting in the bathroom as they were getting ready, but as they stepped out of it, they could smell something burning and they decided to quickly investigate, what were the boys up to this time? They weren’t planning to burn down the loft, were they? One could never be too sure, they were very cheeky these days, thought Alec. Magnus was only shaking his head as he was listening to Alec’s rambling and he mused to himself.

 

“The boys are angels, shush, darling,” said Magnus as he took his husband’s hand into his own as they made their way to the kitchen and Alec’s jaw dropped when he saw what the boys were up to. They were  _ cooking _ breakfast for them and Alec let out a hitched breath, while Magnus felt very touched as well. He looked at the boys, who were literally glowing and he happily went over to them. 

 

“Papa, dad, look, look,” said the youngest of their sons and ran up to his father. Rafael was the older brother, so he made his was slowly to Alec as he didn’t want to steal Max’s spotlight and had a little, proud smile on his face as well as he looked over to the table. “Rafe and I cooked,” he then said happily and Magnus picked him up, taking in a deep breath, the smell of burned pancakes still pretty strong, but he ignored it.

 

“Smells so good, Blueberry,” said Magnus and Rafael happily chuckled.

 

“Max made the pancakes, I made the eggs,” said Rafale happily and took Alec’s hand and started dragging his dad over to the table as he couldn’t wait for them to try their masterpieces. “See, I even made coffee,” he then added and pointed to the cups and then shuddered. “It doesn’t smell very nice, but I made it taste yummy. I put lots of sugar into it,” he said and Alec’s jaw dropped.

 

_ Yay.  _

 

“Aw, how very thoughtful of you,” said Alec happily even though he preferred coffee without sugar and placed a kiss on top of Rafael’s head and finally sat down, Max wanting to get their Papa there as soon as possible as well and Magnus was just laughing as he quickly sat down and looked over to Alec. 

 

“I hope they can cook better than us,” whispered Magnus and Alec snorted.

 

“Let’s sure hope so,” said Alec with a wink.

 

“See, I put blueberries too,” said Max happily and pointed to them. “Everyone loves blueberries,” he went on by rambling on and on about how great blueberries were. Magnus and Alec only looked at each other and finally went to eating. The coffee was  _ very _ sweet, but Alec made no comments about it, forcing it down while keeping a huge smile on his face. Eggs weren’t a challenge, but the pancakes were completely different story. On one side they looked completely okay, but once they took a bite of them, they quickly realised what was the burning they smelled before.

 

Max’s eyes were on them and he was hoping that they were going to be good. Alec chewed, Magnus chewed, both swallowing with difficulty and then looked at Max, whose eyes were bright as he was expecting an answer. “Mmm,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him. 

 

“Mm-hmm,” replied Alec and took another bite. “It’s delicious,” said Alec and Max started happily giggling, while Magnus and Alec didn’t forget to mention how yummy Rafael’s food was as well, both of their sons glowing with happiness, because they were happy that they were finally able to do something for their dads; they were big boys already and after Magnus and Alec ate their breakfasts, they made cereal for the boys as well, who happily dug in. It was such an exhausting morning!

 

“Raf, I’ll be a chef,” said Max happily.

 

“Me too,” replied the older boy and Alec snorted.

 

“What are you laughing about?” asked Magnus and snorted. “Them combined are better than both of us,” he said and started cracking up. Luckily, Magnus had magic. And Alec’s stew was still coming back to haunt him. After he had that in his mouth, he was prepared for everything, it made him a stronger person.

 

Alec flushed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Make me,” said Magnus, challenging him as he puckered up.

 

“With pleasure,” said Alec and leaned down to kiss him. 


End file.
